


Don't Take From The Dragon's Hoard

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dragon!Hanzo, Fae!McCree, Nymph!Zen, Wyrm!Genij, fae fic, hey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: The one new problem that came with Jesse being able to leave the stone pillar forest- if people knew how to spot a fae, Hunters would be sent after him. And did the Hunters come. Most were young and inexperienced, thinking that fairies were a simple hunt that would be finished quickly and easily.None of them lived long enough to know otherwise.See the Fae they could prepare to deal with. But not his dragon of a travelling companion.But sometimes...sometimes a hunter could get lucky.This one knew their stuff.And this one did.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vashoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth/gifts).



The one new problem that came with Jesse being able to leave the stone pillar forest- if people knew how to spot a fae, Hunters would be sent after him. And did the Hunters come. Most were young and inexperienced, thinking that fairies were a simple hunt that would be finished quickly and easily.

None of them lived long enough to know otherwise.

See the Fae they could prepare to deal with. But not his dragon of a travelling companion.

But sometimes...sometimes a hunter could get lucky.

This one knew their stuff.

And this one did.

* * *

Jesse and Hanzo were temporarily split up, Hanzo was looking for his newest quarry- he had been offered a _very_ large sum of gold to hunt down a Nymph that had been supposedly causing trouble in the surrounding areas.

He and Jesse had already come across the Nymph once. He had his back to them, a green wyrm wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf, and his hands were on a small tree, that looked to be a few years old but was being encouraged to grow by magic. He looked to be murmuring something under his breath.

Jesse stepped on a twig, and the wooden stick had snapped.

The wyrm turned to stare the direction the sound came from, and chirped. The Nymph turned to following the wyrm’s gaze, and froze when he saw the archer with his bow drawn and aimed.

The Nymph slowly rose to his feet, staring down both the archer and the fae standing next to him. He raised his hands in surrender and opened his mouth to speak.

Hanzo fired.

The arrow dug itself into the tree the Nymph had been kneeling in front of.

The Nymph was nowhere to be seen.

Hanzo let out an annoyed sound as he went to retrieve his arrow, but stepped carefully around the tree as he removed his arrow. The tree was surrounded by a ring of stones, and it had a white scarf tied loosely around the base. Hanzo very quickly realized what it was and bowed his head, murmuring a quiet apology to whoever the Nymph had been mourning before he moved on to try and track the creature down... _again_.

“Go and get ‘em dragonling! I’ll be waiting back at camp.” Jesse said with a little wave, chuckling when he heard the dragon let out a huff. “Wouldn’t want to make more noise to distract ya.” ****  
**_  
_ ** Hanzo had set off with a small huff, already looking for the Nymph’s trail again.

Jesse chuckled as he watched his dragon stalk away. Had he stepped on that branch on purpose? Yes. Did he have his reasons to? Also yes. But now, Jesse could laze around at the camp for a little while longer. Sometimes the Fae really did just want to relax.

But he might of picked a very bad time to tip his hat down for a nap.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly everything _burned_.

His hat was knocked from his head, and he felt a rather large weight dragging him down. When he tried magic- well the burning was just worse. It didn’t take the Fae long to realize he was in an iron net.

He looked up from where the next had dragged him to the ground, his eyes flashing a brighter gold and teeth bared. A figure appeared as Jesse watched, dropping a red ribbon to the ground. Jesse realized what was happening as the figure in, by the feeling, iron armor drew a sword.

He opened his mouth to shout- but what was supposed to come out as Hanzo’s name came out as a scream as the iron-clad hunter stabbed the sword through his chest.

_Pain._

 

* * *

 

Hanzo heard Jesse’s scream and was off the trail of the Nymph immediately- but his mind already completely consumed in fear and worry. _Jesse never screamed._

When Hanzo came across the scene at their camp, the hunter had propped up Jesse, who was still in an iron net that was burning him, and seemed to be waiting for Hanzo. The other hunter spoke. “One Fae is a rare find, but _two_ of them working together while one pretends to be a hunter...clever. But payment for hunting a Nymph…apparently the bait was good enough.” He ripped the sword out of Jesse’s chest, the Fae barely moving. He swung.

Hanzo was angry.

He caught the cold iron sword with one hand. The other hunter was in shock when he saw Hanzo neither dodging, blocking, or in pain from the strike. Hanzo tightened his grip around the blade ignoring the cutting edge as he ripped both the sword and the one wielding it closer, and wrapped a hand around he hunter’s throat, squeezing. He practically growled out his words instead of speaking them.

 _“Don’t be so foolish to assume what you are up against. And do not threaten one’s hoard if you don’t want your_ **_corpse_ ** _added to it.”_

The hunter sputtered, shocked by the turn of events. “How is it- you’re not-” The hunter paled when it suddenly looked like some of Hanzo’s rich blue scales shimmered on his cheekbones and neck, and the words about a hoard sunk in. “No- I didn’t know it was part of your hoard- how- _dragons were wiped out thousands of years ago this is impossible-_ ”

“I lived. _You won’t_.” Hanzo said coldly as he suddenly tightened his grip and his hands sparked dangerously.

“No wait-- I never meant--” The hunter screamed out, unable to finish his plea as Hanzo electrocuted him. The hunter thrashed about trying to get free from Hanzo’s grip and the electricity.

Hanzo didn’t let up. He just gripped tighter as the hunters screaming got louder before cutting off suddenly. Even then he didn’t stop. The hunter was jittering from the electricity coursing through her, but didn’t stop.

Not until smoke was curling up around the armor did Hanzo drop the hunter, who fell to the ground- not only dead, but basically cooked because so much current was coursing through her. Hanzo was at Jesse’s side seconds later, tearing the metal net off of the fae. Off of _his_ Fae. He held Jesse close, and the fae was shaking. It wasn’t until a moment later that Hanzo realized it was because he was chuckling. “What is so funny Jesse? You almost just-”

  
Jesse interrupted Hanzo, the fae smiling at his dragon. “I’m alright dragonlin’, well… I am now. I will be.” He chuckled again. “I guess you can say, her goose was cooked.” 


End file.
